Altitude
'''Altitude '''is a GRY Soldier freak created by wikia user and starter GMODder, Mimicry Legends. His theme is N.O.V.A 3 (Near Orbit Vanguard Alliance) - Theme Song Appearance Altitude is seen wearing the Hat With No Name, the Cuban Bristle Crisis, the Fancy Dress Uniform and the Gentle Manne's Service Medal. He is equipped with the Gunboats and an Air Strike Origins Altitude was part of a moderate GRY team at war with a BLU team, his team nicknamed him, "Altitude" because of his amazing rocket jumps. Fatalities started occurring as BLU and GRY members started to disappear at random, and soon the culprit was seen as Medirals, as he was out testing his new powers on the GRY members and his own team, Altitude was eager to stop Medirals and become a hero but Medirals newfound powers managed to stop Altitude from achieving this and injured Altitude to the point of death, but an Engineer, who would later become Heavy Load, replaced his injured left lung and heart and replaced them with artificial organs, Altitude then left the team and went with the nickname "Altitude" his team had given to him and journeyed off to find Medirals. Altitude then recruited the wizard, Ubervizard, and they then went off to find Medirals's base of operations. Behaviour and Personality Altitude always just wants to be the hero, one time you see him sitting blankly at the sky, the next, he'll rush off to help someone. Altitude is courageous at and tries to at least win a fight, and if he can't will usually curse to himself as he retreats from the enemy. Altitude doesn't tolerate failure, though on rare occasions, he won't care a pinch about it, Altitude always needs to win, if he is going to go head on with Medirals. He trains himself to be apt at the ability to try and counter Medirals's moves, every time he gets. Powers and Abilities Altitude's abilities can help turn the tide of battle of what most think of cyborgs, this includes: * '''Modified Air Strike and Rockets: '''Altitude has modified his Air Strike to fire rockets faster, at speeds of 200km/s and his rocket not only kill, but destroy terrain and degrade any mineral, to counter Medirals's mineralisation. * '''EMP-Proof: '''Heavy Load and Altitude have both gotten systems in themselves that make them immune to EMP grenades, so normal beliefs of cyborgs won't work on Altitude. * '''Electrified Security System: '''If one managed to get a melee hit on Altitude, he has a way to negate that, his body will electrify itself, sending electric currents to said person and electrocuting them. * '''Extreme Rocket Jumps: '''Altitude can perfect rocket jumps not par to a normal Soldier, Altitude can send himself from Snowycoast to 2fort in just a few rocket jumps which could also help in fights. Faults and Weaknesses Altitude's EMP system has rendered him the speed of a walk and fast moving freaks can take Altitude with ease. Although Altitude is and expert in long range, you can fight fire with fire and par with the Soldier, his defence is comparable to a Heavy, and depends on his Electrified System and rocket jumps to evade powerful blows and his cybernetic enhancements consist of iron, so magnetic freaks like Gyro, could be a match for Altitude. Trivia * There is no trivia, you can add trivial facts if you want. Category:GRY Team Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Soldiers Category:Monsters made by Mimicry Legends Category:Glass Cannons Category:Gunners Category:Freak Hunters Category:Freaks with Theme Songs